Romance Tormentoso
by Kirai Yami
Summary: Tamao se encuentra en la pensión Asakura. Yoh llega y Anna lo encuentra junto a Tamao por lo que se arma un lío por el cual Tamao sale corriendo y sufre un accidente. No dejen de leer por que se pondrá interesante nn


Anime Shaman King Romance tormentoso

Author Kirai-yami Asakura

_Dedicado en especial a Mature-chan_

Etiqueta: Romance, drama, suspenso, acción y algo de color de rosa

-U.

N/A: Espero que les guste este fic que no es precisamente yaoi por que los protagonistas son Tamao y Yoh y Anna entra solo un poco a intervenir (en pocas palabras, es un triángulo amoroso uu) aunque tal vez hay un poco de yaoi por parte la famosísima pareja HoroHoroxLen. Disfrútenlo…

Seguidores de Shaman King… Ahí les va… -

Capítulo 1: **Recordando como te conocí**

Ahora sí iniciemos, gomen nee

Era una noche fría por el invierno y afuera estaba nevando. Frente a la ventana que era protegida por barrotes de aluminio ahora helado, se encontraba una hermosa jovencita de 12 años que con su pálida cara por el intenso frío, observaba como afuera se aproximaba aquella persona que ella consideraba especial en su corazón. El nombre de la chica era Tamao Tamamura y era muy hermosa para su corta edad. Su cabello era corto y rosa claro y sus ojos parecían dos amatistas finamente pulidas. Llevaba puesto un suéter de lana de color rojo y sus tan acostumbrados pantalones negros y sueltos además de sus tenis rosas y una bufanda blanca.

En su cara se reflejaba aquella angustia y preocupación que siempre la caracterizaba al ver llegar al que ella consideraba como el amor de su vida, aunque no pudiera ser correspondida como ella lo deseaba y la mayoría de las veces se había resignado con la idea de que aquel joven, mayor que ella, por cierto, jamás estaría a su lado.

Aquel joven se acercaba más y más a la puerta a lado de su espíritu acompañante que en vida pasada había sido un inalcanzable samurái.

El joven era castaño, de mirada inocente y dormilona, su piel era algo bronceada y usaba el cabello algo largo junto con unos grandes audífonos naranjas que se colocaba detrás de las orejas. Por ser época de frío, llevaba puesto lo mismo que usaba mientras el y sus amigos habían estado viajando juntos buscando la aldea de los apaches hacía un tiempo atrás: un abrigo amarillo, su tan acostumbrado pantalón verde y esta vez no usaba sus sandalias de baño, sino que por el frío se había visto obligado a ponerse unas botas negras para la nieve que caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

Que bien se ve el joven Yoh!... si tan solo no fuera tan tímida…, desde hace tiempo que le hubiera dicho lo que siento por el…desde que lo conocí hace como 7 años, en Izumo, justo cuando la familia Asakura me recibió como aprendiz de Kukuri en su casa, ahí estaba el, sentado tomando la clase de su abuelo. Entonces el volteó a verme y me sonrió e inmediatamente me sonrojé y me alejé de ahí, y… después de un rato, mientras yo me encontrabas entada en bajo un árbol, el me habló y me saludó, quiso jugar conmigo y así fue, hasta que de pronto le habló otra niña rubia, era la señorita Anna, y lo llamó para que fuera con ella, el se fue pero antes de eso, me dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla izquierda, se alejó un poco y me hizo una señal con la mano en señal de despedida, al mismo tiempo que me decía "nos vemos luego, después vendré para jugar contigo", y se echó a correr perdiéndose entre los árboles verdes del lugar.

De pronto, la shaman de Kukuri se alertó y reaccionó moviéndose de su lugar rápidamente y saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Tamao—Pero que tonta eres, Tamao, como puedes pensar cosas así, si ya sabes que jamás serás correspondida!...- La pelirrosa posó su mirada cristalina hacía e piso y justo cuando iba a hincarse en el piso para llorar…

Yoh--…por favor! Alguien abra la puerta!... me estoy congelando! oo

Tamao-- ¡!...O.o Waii! Gomen nee, gomen nee… en seguida voy… La pelirrosa se dirige a la puerta principal y la abre temerosa y en silencio con una cara de miedo y vergüenza mientras que Yoh entra al tradicional dojo de madera que era de apariencia pobre y descuidada a pesar de que la itako Anna siempre tenía alguien que le "ayudara" en sus quehaceres de la casa y por esa misma razón, siempre lucía reluciente.

Amida Maru—Amo Yoooh!...amo Yoooh, perdóneme por no poder ayudarle, se encuentra bien, amo Yoooh!

Yoh--…oo...-congelado con cara de entre espanto y angustia -U.

Tamao—discúlpeme joven Yoh, es que no me percaté de que usted había llegado a la casa…en seguida le traeré otra ropa y le preparé un buen chocolate caliente 

Yoh--… -algo recuperado- pero yo te vi en la ventana cuando llegué y me estabas viendo oo

Tamao—ah sí! Es que… bueno… lo que pasa es que… yo… este…ooU

Yoh—bueno no importa, por eso digo que todo siempre sale bien… gracias por todo Tamao…-

Tamao—ooU… -…TT-TT…de nada… joven Yoh…no tiene que agradecérmelo, pero dígame… este… usted está enojado conmigo por no abrirle la puerta rápido?…

Yoh—oo -… de ninguna manera, como crees que yo me enojaría por algo así… al contrario, me siento muy feliz de que tu te encuentres en estos momentos conmigo, y además creo que tu luces más linda cuando hace frío… je, je, je.

Tamao—ooU…-… TT-TT…por favor joven Yoh, no creo que sea para tanto y además solo me ruborizo…ay pero que estoy diciendo, creo que todo lo que dijo es demasiado y…

Yoh-- -… es la verdad Tamao… pero solo espero que Anna no me haya escuchado o se pondrá celosa y me incrementará el entrenamiento…-U.

En esta ocasión, la jovencita Tamamura había sido la encargada de la limpieza y la comida, ya que tenía tiempo que ella estaba viviendo con el Asakura y la jovencita Kyouyama y no pensaba en regresar a su natal Izumo en algún tiempo, quería estar lo más cerca posible de su amado joven Yoh y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad que se le llagara a presentar, por pequeña que esta fuera.

El sonido de la puerta rechinando, hizo que la itako de Izumo se levantara de su lugar en donde por costumbres solía estar: frente a un televisor y una mesita de centro con alguna golosina encima. La rubia shaman, se levantó de su lugar en manera silenciosa y se dirigió hacía la entrada principal que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Al saber que Yoh era quien estaba de regreso en la pensión "En" se imaginó que era más que obvio que la shaman Kukuri fuera quien abriera la puerta y recibiera al jovencito castaño. Anna era bastante astuta, no por nada era la discípula número 1 de la familia Asakura, no se podía comparar con Tamao, quien apenas era una aprendiz de Kukuri con su tablilla adivinadora en forma de corazón que llevaba a todas partes para poder predecir el futuro. En cierto modo, Anna quería a Yoh, tenía que hacerlo, ya que algún día sería su esposa, por ser su prometida, y en el poco tiempo que había convivido con el, se había encariñado bastante, aunque su forma de demostrarlo no era mediante frases o cariño, sino con el duro entrenamiento que le ponía a hacer desde muy temprano con el fin de aumentar más su poder espiritual. Desde hacía tiempo que la itako se había percatado de que en cierta manera, Yoh le correspondía a Tamao de cualquier forma y era verdad. También sabía que Tamao siempre había estado enamorada del castaño y por esa razón se decidió a actuar lo más pronto posible.

Desde hacía varios años atrás que Anna trataba mal a Tamao, siempre la manipulaba en cierta forma: La ponía a hacer quehaceres de la casa, la mandaba a todas partes, le hablaba de manera sarcástica a pesar de que la dulce niña era bastante respetuosa y obediente. Esa era la gran cualidad de la pequeña Tamao, pero pocas eran las veces en que le daban agradecimientos.

El único que la valoraba por cada una de sus acciones era el jovencito castaño heredero de los Asakura.

Flash Back

Los dos shamanes de Izumo se miraron durante algunos segundos de manera profunda y dulce para después corresponder con una franca y delicada sonrisa que adornaron los labios de ambos.

Yoh—(con su singular risita) je, je, je, gracias por tu ayuda, Tamao, deberás que hoy luces muy bien, je, je, je

Tamao—(completamente roja) g-gracias jo- joven Yoh, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer…

Yoh—(con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la mirada todavía fija en Tamao) pues de todas maneras, gracias, Tamao.

Tamao se encontraba algo temblorosa y no se dio cuenta en que momento el shaman Asakura la tomo de las manos atrayéndola un poco hacía el y con una sonrisa sincera y juguetona le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Tamao abrió los ojos como platos y se puso tan roja que pronto se confundió la piel de su cara con su corto y lacio cabello.

Yoh—Tamao, en verdad creo que el frío te asienta muy bien, te vez muy bonita…-

Tamao-(perdida en los ojos del joven Asakura) -… en verdad cree que yo…?

Pero el joven Asakura no dejó que terminara de hablar y pronto se dispuso a plantarle un tierno y delicado beso pero fueron interrumpidos por una celosa itako que los observaba desde la puerta.

Fin del Flash Back

Con voz grave y en tono alto, la rubia, gritando al joven de los audífonos, le llamó para que fuera hacía ella inmediatamente. El joven se acercó a la Itako. En su rostro se reflejaba una muy característica sonrisa mientras sudaba en frío, eso era muy normal cuando Anna lo llamaba. A veces creía tenerle miedo pero tal vez esa no era la realidad.

La joven Kyouyama lo miró con un seño fruncido y levantando la mirada al mismo tiempo que traía los brazos cruzados y golpeaba suavemente con el pie el piso una y otra vez.

Hubo un momento de silencio general en la habitación, solo se llegó

a escuchar el sonido de los grillos en la pared hueca.

El Asakura tenía un brazo detrás de la nuca y seguía sonriendo pero esta vez con una leve risita que le caracterizaba. Anna seguía mirándolo profundamente aún con el tono de enojo. En ese momento la pelirrosa, que tenía las manos juntas hacia enfrente y haciendo una reverencia, se disponía a disculparse con la sacerdotisa.

Tamao-- discúlpeme señorita Anna, le juro que no es lo que usted piensa, nosotros solo estábamos, estábamos…

Anna-- … -- La itako la miró con repulsión, deberás parecía estar molesta con la pelirrosa—Tamao!...

Tamao--…!... sí! Señorita Anna!—Tamamura estaba más roja que nada y solo agachó la mirada hacía el piso, casi temblaba.

Anna—descuida… entiendo que tu siempre haz sido como una fan número 1 de Yoh, de mi Yoh, y por esa razón no estoy enojada contigo…

Tamao—en… en serio no se molestó conmigo?...

Anna—no, no hay ningún motivo para que Yoh y yo rompamos nuestro compromiso, y menos por ti…-- Kyouyama había contestado de una manera tranquila y serena pero eso no quitaba que también mencionara sus tan acostumbrados sarcasmos.

En ese momento sale de la habitación con una cara de tristeza…

Yoh--…-

Anna—y en cuanto a ti Yoh, veo que tendré que acusarte con tu abuelo por lo que acabo de presenciar, eres una vergüenza!

Yoh— ¿?... pero Annita, solo fue un beso en la mejilla y además se lo di como amigos que somos, no es nada malo…je, je, je…

Anna—deja de reirte, y mejor explícale eso a tus abuelos cuando se enteren, claro que después del entrenamiento especial que te voy a poner…

Yoh—pero Annita, hace mucho frío para entrenar; no te podrías esperar para la primavera?

Anna—no me creas tan buena… se ve que no me conoces bien del todo, ya verás la que te espera…bueno, me voy a dormir, ah por cierto, esta tarde te llamó el tarado de Hoto Hoto, no se para que te quería pero dijo que luego lo llamaras a el…

Yoh—llamó Horo? Que bien, para que me querrá?... oye Anna, donde está mi hermanito? -

Anna—con que ya se andan con confiancitas tan rápido?...

Yoh—no Annita, es que es mi hermano gemelo y debo de quererlo aunque haya cometido graves errores y atrocidades en la vida… no me diga que también te vas a poner celosa de Hao?...

Anna--…XXoo… en primer lugar yo nunca me pongo celosa y menos del tonto de tu hermano, y en segundo lugar ya cállate y déjame dormir…

Yoh--…-

En cuanto la médium se retiró del lugar y justo cuando el joven Asakura se disponía a subir las escaleras, aparece detrás de el su gemelo idéntico quien ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Yoh.

Yoh--¡! Me asustaste, no hagas eso otra vez si Hao -

Hao—uu veo que te descuidas muy fácilmente hermanito…ya te dijo Anna que Horo-Horo habló esta tarde a la casa? -

Yoh—si ya me dijo, pero lo que me hace pensar es para que me quiere…

Hao—eso es bastante extraño en ti, tu siempre dices que todo a su debido tiempo y tomas todas las cosa con calma -

Yoh—tu también tomas las cosas con calma hermanito -, pero no se por que pero en esta ocasión presiento algo que me pone inquieto…

Hao—no será que lo que te pone inquieto es que tu y Tamao han convivido mucho últimamente…

Yoh—pues no se si sea eso, pero ya que estás aquí te lo voy a decir de una vez, la verdad es que creo que empiezo a sentir algo por Tamao, algo raro, algo que nunca antes había sentido y eso me ha hecho pensar mucho estos días…

Hao—que bueno que me lo cuentes, pero que va a decir Anna cuando se entere?

Yoh—Anna no tiene por que enterarse de que prefiero pasar el tiempo con Tamao que con ella…

Hao—oye, y por que no le llamas a Horo-Horo de una vez?

Yoh—es que si llamó por teléfono a estas horas Anna me va a descuartizar U-…

Hao—pues entonces hay que ir a dormir, hermanito…

Yoh--… no se por que tu y yo vivimos tanto tiempo separados, nunca imaginé tener un hermano gemelo y menos que me después nos íbamos a llevar tan bien…

Hao—lo mismo digo…-

(N/A: Waaa! Hao y Yoh son muy lindos y de solo pensar que son gemelitos, se ven muy Kawaii! La verdad a mi me encantan los dos y siempre me los he imaginado así y creo que hasta sueño con ellos, es que la verdad los veo muy tiernos a los dos por que en sima de que son hermanos gemelos, tienen un carácter muy parecido, todo lo toman con tranquilidad… ¬)

Eran cerca de las 11:00 pm y Anna y Tamao ya se había ido a dormir desde hacía un buen rato. Los gemelos Asakura estaban en la sala tomando un poco de te y ya estaban listos para ir a dormir pero había decidido quedarse un rato más a platicar. Desde que se habían vuelto a reencontrar, ambos estaban más unidos que nunca y se mostraban un gran afecto y por tanto confianza suficiente para que el menor de ellos, Yoh, confesara a su hermano sobre sus sentimientos hacía cierta pelirrosa. Ambos estaban sentados sobre un sofá y recargando su té en una mesita de centro. Portaban una bata de Fumbari y en su rostro destacaba su singular sonrisa con esa mirada dormilona que tenían los dos. Llevaban ya un buen rato platicando sobre muchas cosas como lo que les había en el día en los castigos de la itako. Hacía frío todavía pero como la casa contaba con aguas termales naturales, el frío no irradiaba tanto en ese lugar. De pronto, un señor pero de aspecto joven y de apariencia extraña se acercó a ellos.

Aquella persona venía saliendo de una habitación de la casa. Sus facciones no eran orientales, más bien eran finas y blancas. Era Europeo, para ser más exactos, Alemán y además doctor, se le podía notar por su bata que traía puesta. Su nombre, Fausto VIII. Su cabello era rubio y parecía como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, adecuadamente, pero lo cierto es que el también era shaman y su especialidad era la nigromancia.

Era amigo de los Asakura, además trabajaba para ellos por que Anna le había otorgado el alma de su amada esposa fallecida y a cambio de eso, el trabajaba como médico de las aguas termales de Fumbari Gaoka.

Yoh—hola Fausto! - que haces levantado tan tarde, ya deberías de haberte ido a dormir…

Fausto—eso deberían de hacer ustedes, los niños como ustedes deben de dormir mínimo ocho horas para reponer su energía…-

Hao—no nos trates como unos niños…

Fausto—eso es lo que son y te todos modos, deben de dormir bien así que ya váyanse a dormir…

Yoh—si, enseguida, lo que pasa es que estaban platicando y se nos fue el tiempo muy rápido, y como te ha ido con las consultas?

Fausto—bien, muy bien, mi querida Eliza y yo hemos tenido muy buenos resultados con nuestros pacientes y ellos se van satisfechos, es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado…

Hao—bueno pues, vamos a dormir hermano -

Yoh—sí -

Ambos hermanos se dirigían hacía las escaleras y comenzaron a subirlas para dirigirse a su habitación pero Hao regresó a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y justo cuando el menor de los Asakura abría la puerta de su cuarto para entrar se encuentra a la itako de Aomori, que al parecer lo esperaba ahí dentro y con cara de disgusto con los brazos cruzados.

Yoh—hola Anna, que haces levantada a esta hora y en mi cuarto?

Anna—(hablando en tono suave, sin descruzar los brazos y acercándose a el) la verdad es que te estaba esperando, para… platicar un rato…

Yoh—eso es muy raro en ti Annita, je, je, je, pero será mejor que platiquemos mañana por que ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela…además mi hermano Hao ya quiere dormir también…

Anna-(acercándose más) no creo que tu hermano le importe si pasamos un rato más juntos tu y yo o si?

Yoh—(se comienza a poner incómodo) mira Anna, tenemos que dormir bien para ir mañana a la escuela, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer…

Anna—no, tu y yo vamos a pasar esta noche juntos, o que, ya se te olvidó que tu y yo somos prometidos, por lo tanto debes de corresponder a lo que yo te pida, entendido!

Yoh--…no se que sea lo que te pase pero yo ya quiero dormir, mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras—respondió el shaman castaño ahora en un raro tono de disgusto.

Era muy extraño que el shaman de Izumo se molestara de esa manera pero en esta ocasión no había tenido otra opción, el siempre se mostraba optimista pero la itako actuaba de manera muy extraña. Anna parecía resentida por primera vez con el shaman, todo debido a la discusión que habían tenido hacía un rato en presencia y talvez por la culpa de la pelirrosa Tamamura. La joven Kyouyama no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que una niña tan penosa como Tamao le quitara a su prometido, ya que Anna estaba enamorada de Yoh también desde hacía tiempo y nunca se había atrevido a confesarlo. Anna no era nada penosa, siempre era muy decidida y mandona, pero tenía un orgullo muy grande que a veces no podía controlar.

Era una chica muy decidida y ahora no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de comenzar a actuar, tenía que hacer algo para que Tamao supiera quien era la que mandaba en ese lugar y que mejor que ganarse el cariño de Yoh y dejar triste a la otra pobre chica. Aunque todo parecía indicar que tal vez no lo lograría, en ese aspecto, la médium, a pesar de ser bella, no sabía como ser lo suficientemente tierna y esto causaría dolorosas confusiones para ella, Tamao y el ahora premio a ganar: Yoh Asakura.

La itako sabía perfectamente la hora en que Tamao pasaría cerca para presenciar el acercamiento de Yoh y Anna. Era bastante astuta. Justo cuando la pelirrosa pasara por ahí, ella actuaría.

Yoh—mañana platicamos Anna…

Anna--…

Tamao—joven Yoh, joven Hao…aquí les traigo sus sábanas limpias…

Justo en ese instante, la joven Kyouyama, de un brusco movimiento, jala al Asakura hacía ella y lo besa de forma pasional pero sin ser del todo correspondida. La pelirrosa se queda congelada ante la escena y con muchas ganas de llorar…

Tamao—no, joven Yoh…

Tamao sale corriendo de la habitación, baja las escaleras a toda velocidad y tropieza un escalón, abajo se encuentra Hao, quien no puede detener la caída de la que ahora era victima la shaman Kukuri…

Hao—nooo, Tamao…!

Hola! que tal? Les gustó? Waaaii! Por fin terminé este capítulo, deberás que me costó algo de trabajo pero aquí está. Sí, sí, se que no es lo que esperaban pero algo es algo, la verdad es que yo soy más dada al yaoi y con un fic de ese género trabajo mejor, pero la idea para escribir este fic, fue que Hao y Yoh me encantan y además siempre me imaginé como sería si Yoh realmente quisiera a Tamao y se correspondieran. Se que muchos me matarían por poner a Anna como la villana, pero a ella le queda muy bien el papel. (esto parece una telenovela ¬¬) También me surgió la idea cuando veía en Shaman King que cuando Tamao se acercaba un poco a Yoh, Anna se interponía. Bueno, la verdad a mi Tamao no me cae muy bien que digamos, me cae mejor Anna pero ella no me gusta para pareja de Yoh ¬¬. Mis ideas son medio zafadas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero recibir reviews de su parte, para que este asco de fic sea de su agrado y salga mejor…

Seguiré echándole ganas. Onegai! Reviews por favor!

Ja nee!

Att. Kirai-yami -


End file.
